Captain Underpants (Sigma)
Moveset Ground-based Basic attacks *'Neutral attack:' Two hooks with each hand and a weaker version of his Neutral special. *'Forward tilt:' Kicks forward. *'Up tilt:' Swings his hand, with his pointer finger out, in an arc. *'Down tilt:' Spreads his underwear out. *'Dash attack:' Performs a Superman pose before crashing into the ground. *'Forward smash:' Wrings out a towel and uses it like a whip. *'Up smash:' Crouches and then springs up into an uppercut. *'Down smash:' Thrusts both of his hands out in a pushing motion. G.P.T. Pummel Throws *'Grab:' Throws out a rope made from toilet paper. *'Pummel:' Hits the opponent rapidly. *'Forward throw:' Gives the opponent a wedgie. *'Back throw:' Wedgies the opponent and then kicks them behind him. *'Up throw:' Throws them upward and then performs a double-handed uppercut. *'Down throw:' Does a somersault and ground-pounds the opponent. Floor attacks *'Front:' Kicks a palette of toilet paper in front of him. *'Back:' Rolls a roll of toilet paper behind him. *'Trip:' Grabs downward and then pulls up. *'Edge:' Jumps back onto the stage with his fist in the ground. Aerials *'Neutral:' Whips his cape in an arc. *'Forward:' Performs a left-handed hook midair. *'Back:' Kicks behind him. *'Up:' Shoots a pair of underwear upward. *'Down:' Swings a plunger downward. Special Moves Neutral - Stretching the Line Captain Underpants reveals a clean pair of tighty-whiteys from hammerspace. After a certain amount of charging time, he pulls them back and they go flying forward. This pair of undergarments can deal damage or attach to the face of an opponent, making the character confused and more likely to miss their attacks. Side - Flip-O-Rama Captain Underpants turns into a black and white version of himself with a flipbook in the background. Any opponent on the opposing page of the flipbook will be caught in an extremely violent move known as Flip-O-Rama. Pressing B causes the book to flip, damaging the opponent in the process, while using a smash attack causes Captain Underpants to deal damage to the opponent. Keep in mind neither take knockback while the book is active. Up - Like an Ostrich Captain Underpants performs a Superman-esque flight pose and takes off from his current position. While this move can be charged for greater distance and damage, the basic move travels far and deals a moderate amount of damage. Down - Wedgie Power Captain Underpants holds his arms out, anticipating an opponent’s arrival. If someone comes from any direction and attempts to hit him, the waistband warrior grabs the character’s underwear and pulls back. He lets go eventually and the fight continues as normal. However, the wedgied opponent takes .5x more damage from all attacks and automatically has a broken shield. The effect wears off after 15 seconds and only one opponent can be wedgied at a time. Final Smash - Animations On-stage Entrance *George snaps his fingers, transforming Principal Krupp into Captain Underpants. He jumps off-stage as the superhero shouts his catchphrase. Idle animations *Adjusts his underwear. *Makes an angry face. *Clears his throat. Taunts *'Up:' Points his finger into the air and says “Tra-la-la-laaaa!!!”. *'Side:' Flexes with his muscles visible. *'Down:' Plays a note on a triangle. Crowd Cheer *'Voice:' Male *'Line:' “Under-under! Underpants!” *'Pitch:' Group K.O. sounds *'Normal A:' “Oof!” *'Normal B:' “Ahhh!” *'Star:' “It is time for me to fly again!” *'Screen:' Spreads out across the screen. Victory Screen Victory theme 0:34 to 0:39 of the Captain Underpants theme. link Win poses *Flies in front of the moon with Harold and George dangling off of his cape. He then shouts "Tra la laaaa!!" and flies off. *Flexes before transferring his muscle elsewhere. *Holds the Tattle-Turtle close to him. Lose *A bucket of water tips over onto him, turning him back into Krupp. Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Sigma Category:Stupid Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars